


Behind your back

by Fairyglitter101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Invisible Lucy, what is said behind your back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglitter101/pseuds/Fairyglitter101
Summary: Lucy gets hold of a magic book that allows her to read what is said behind her back. Would you read the book?





	

_Summary: Lucy gets hold of a magic book that allows her to read what is said behind her back. Would you read the book?_

* * *

_It started to take on a Tom Riddle vibe, I apologise._

* * *

**Fairy Tail Fanfic**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

**ONE-SHOT: Behind your back**

It was expensive. It looked like a normal book, like one you would buy at a Sunday Market from a hippy mother who claimed her blessed crystals really would give you money, love and happiness. But this book was the real deal. And would take a toll on her food budget for the next two weeks, but it was worth it.

The cover was brown and bendy, the pages had no lines and looked like it was made from old parchment. To fit the style of the book, Lucy would write with an ink quill, to suit it. And the smell … like walking into an old library (which for the record did not always smell good like you are lead to believe).

"Okay," the Writer tittered nervously, "let's see what my friends have to say about me."

At her command, words appeared, black cursive words scrawling across the pages on their own, forming the own dialogue and pauses, even to mention expressions and actions.

"My god!" jaw hanging slack, awed.

" _Where is Lucy today, flame brain?"_ That must be Gray, the blond thought.

" _Home, I think. She went shopping a while ago …."_ Natsu _._

The conversation stopped.

Disappointed, she stared at the now blank page. No juicy information there. When would they speak about her? When would there be the most talk about her? Where, in what point of time, would there certainly have been a discussion about her?

An idea burst into her mind.

"What," feeling silly for speaking to a book aloud. "Did my guild mates say about me when I first joined team Natsu?"

It took only a moment. The past conversation vanished into the page and a new one appeared.

" _Natsu!" Mira spoke, "Congratulations on your new team!"_

_Natsu grinned, "Thanks!"_

_Eyes forward as she spoke, as though she spoke in an offhanded in manner, "When did you decide to make a team, I know you had plenty of offers before …"_

_The pinkette's mouth pinched, "Umm, Lucy seems like a nice person, she is a weirdo ... but she wanted to be in Fairy Tail."_

_Mira cooed, "How sweet." But it did not sound sweet._

" _Do you like the girl?"_

Lucy's face pressed closer to the page. The words could not appear faster.

" _No, not like you are thinking!"_

Conversation ended.

Grinding her teeth. Well, what was she to expect? She was only new at the time, but, this was not what she wanted to read! The stellar mage wanted to read angst or anger … not this – whatever that was.

In more confidence, "Tell what bad things they have said about me."

She was asking for it – she knew that – but she couldn't resist!

_Natsu sat at the bar eating his food, "All I am saying is that Lucy could at least thank me for when I offer work." He muttered pensively._

_Gray scoffed, "You don't offer Natsu, you just say 'Luce were going on a mission' and then drag her out of the guild or her home."_

_Erza pinned her eyes on Natsu, "You could stand to be more respectful Natsu, she's a lady."_

_The blue exceed who sat his fury hind on the bar nibbled on a fresh fish, "She's so mean to us, kicking us out all the time! There is a reason why all the guys call her a blonde queen …. Or was it fiend?" getting lost in thought, he discarded the conversation and went back to chewing on his food._

_Romeo's dad chortled, "You can take the rich girl out of the Mansion but not the other way around!" pleased with his wit._

Sting. Lucy pulled back from the book, leaning away, hurt. "Well," attempting to comfort herself. "Not everything I read will be nice. And I have changed since then."

Despite the words, a counter argument was already building in her head. Her strongest point was if she really wanted to be a rich girl why would she have left home? Leaving home had meant couch surfing when she was out of money, struggling for food, and bring nothing but what she had on her back and her mother's keys.

_Natsu follower sat crossed legged on a stool beside him, "I hear you barge into her apartment all the time." Romeo grinned, knowing the dragon Slayer even crept into her bed._

" _Yeah, but she kicks us out. It's so mean of her."_

" _Natsu!" Erza chided. Though, she couldn't exactly speak herself. She barged into her fellow team mates home a fair few times herself, but in the name of Team Meetings! Not for food or a bed!_

_Guild mates chuckled, listening to their daily intake of drama. "Yeah, she's about as likely to get a boyfriend then Droy is to go on a diet!" Max boosted._

_Gray scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully, "I dunno, she's attractive, but, she's the type of girl to attract the wrong guy, you know?" Men nodded their heads agreeably._

" _Lucy could stand to be a lady like Levy, be small and delicate." Droy gushed over his crush, and too his ego, Levy blushed and smiled._

" _I don't think delicate is in Lucy's vocabulary."_

Slamming the book shut, Lucy pushed it away and shoved her chair back all in one swift motion, anger pulsing in her veins, and tears of hurt threatened her eyes. There was more in the book, the black scrawling letters droning on.

This was an old conversation, her gut telling her so, because they did not think that now. Did they?

The Key Holder wanted to ask her friends the truth, if they still thought of her like that. A blonde bimbo who was too harsh to have a boyfriend.

It was a blow to the self-esteem.

And Levy, her best friend. Had the bookworm joined in for the kick of it all or was it true? Was she not delicate…

… Oh! What would it matter? She was a rich girl. Keyword: Was. And now she was taking on harder missions by the month and learning to stand on her feet and become an independent young woman. And if she were to stroke her own ego, how many people who grew up in Lucy's own position threw away a stable living for a chance of real living and loyalty? It was easy for people to put her down when they drew up hardened by the world. So did that not give her credit for having everything and rejecting it all for a more humble living?

She could sit and wallow, or, she could go to the guild. For what purpose that would serve her …

* * *

"Yo Luce!" Natsu grinned, waving at his best friend. "I thought you would have gone home after shopping."

Plastering on a smile, "Yeah, I thought about it, but I love hanging out with my friends!"

The guild was full today. But she could not think happily of them at this present time. There was payback that had been received. Yes, Lucy may want to sock them real hard in the face, however, she would much rather know their current stance on her now. What did they think of the former Heiress?

A new person appeared at the table, "How's that book coming along?" Levy asked.

Lucy shrugged, "Alright, could be better." With a sudden idea, "I'm having it proof read at the moment."

"Oh that's nice … Wait! What?" Head snapping to look at her friend, "I thought you said I could."

"Ohh, Levy," patting the girl's hand, "I just wanted someone who understood the _delicacy_ of my effort put into it.

"I understand –"

Eye sharpening, "But I need someone who knows I have the word delicate in my vocabulary."

"What do you mean –"Realisation struck her in the face like a brick thrown from Elfman. Lucy watched the reaction, stunned, embarrassed, and then guilty. Her pale completion rapidly turning red.

Turning back to Natsu, where there conversation with Levy went right over his head. "What you doing today Natsu?"

"I'm going to –"

"Nothing? Okay." Turning around and leaving the table the Writer marched to the request board. Granted, she did feel rude. Although, it did feel justifiable.

There had to be something on here she could do, despite her rent not being due until another month, she mainly wanted to make a show of herself. Grabbing three missions off the board, ignoring the comment Nab made about him still choosing what he wanted, the woman sat herself at a table alone.

Lucy had incidentally garnished the attention of a small crowd, whose eyes flicked over to her and back to Natsu and Levy. They could sense it. The calm before the storm.

Mira appeared at the table, dropping off a strawberry milkshake, despite not being asked too. "Forgive me for asking Lucy, but are you alright? You're coming off tense."

Not looking up, "Oh really, whoops, sorry."

"Lucy –"

"Thanks for the shake Mira, but I am not in the mood to talk."

"I know it's not my place to say, but maybe you need to go out and relax, go on a mission or something with Natsu –

"No."

"He's your best friend-"

"- Thanks for your concern –"

Pushing the topic, "From experience I find that missions allow you the chance to blow off some steam, I know Natsu would want to go on one with his team mate."

Speaking sharply, "Well, Natsu gets loads of offers for team members, maybe he can take someone else today."

The message came through large in clear: The blonde was in no mood to talk. They both knew Lucy did not mean what she said, and she did not want to share her team partner with someone else. But it pushed her point across.

The barmaid looked down at her friend, concerned before walking off.

Much too her irritation, a cooler presence dropping into a seat in front of her. "What's wrong pretty lady?" trying to cheer her up.

"Attracting bad company I suppose."

"What's wrong with you?" Joking tone gone.

Looking up at the raven haired man, wrapping one finger around a strand of hair. "Oh, you know, apparently attraction the wrong guys to me."

Gray suspiciously eyed her, "Where is this coming from?"

"Oh, you know!" expression turning sour, "because I am that type of girl! I call the wrong company over. You must know that! I'm not girlfriend material, I am known as the Blonde Queen or fiend."

The atmosphere of the guild lowered considerably. Regret churning inside them. Happy conveniently left the room.

The stress must have hit him. His coat and shirt were already off. "Ahh …. Luce, have I said something … to upset you?"

"I would hope not. Friends don't speak foul on each other behind each other's back, right?"

Eyes softening, "Your right. They shouldn't."

It hurt. The guilt was catching up. Avoiding eye contact. "I'm going to go home. Later Gray."

* * *

What was she expecting? It felt like she was burning bridges. Revenge, particularly petty revenge did not always feel good afterwards.

Collapsing on her bed, feeling drained and tired. It was a mistake buying that book. But there was an itching urge to read its new contents. Would they be speaking of her now?

Retrieving the book and flopping down on the mattress she opened it.

"What are they saying about me now?"

At first, no writing appeared, and slowly the cursive letters spun out across the page like a beautiful tangle.

" _What was that about?" Mira asked, looking at her friends expectantly._

" _I don't know," Mused Levy, "She was pretty distraught at the end. I think she knows something, things we have said about her, from ages ago …" tapping her chin, silence in the guild grew._

" _I think your right," Gray muttered pensively, "she was making Jabs at some things I had once said, too."_

_Mira thought, "I think she hinted at something with me too."_

_Erza leaned on her sword like it was cane. "Well, from what I heard and saw, it seems she knows about the time we spoke wrongly about her. And if she knew about that, it is likely she has heard more realistically."_

_The crowed nodded sorrowfully._

" _We need to fix this and apologise," Natsu said aloud, speaking mainly to himself. "She is not that person then, she is different now. And we need to clear it up."_

_Wendy wringed her hands, "But how did Lucy-sama know?"_

Good luck suckers! Slamming the book shut, the Stellar mage decided it was time to put it aside and have a bath. Gathering clothes and trudging to the bathroom, she drew a hot bath. Something to lessen the tension in her body.

Thoughts nagged at her. Did she have a right to be mad over this, after it had been so long? And even in the book it had showed saying they thought differently of her now, she was not the same person she had been.

Their words, words from trusted friends, stung a lot more than the time Jude broke that rice ball. Because these were people she cared for a lot more deeply.

Changing into dry clothes she exited the bathroom. Tomorrow would be a better day.

"Natsu!" Lucy screeched, seeing her friend sitting by her bed, the book on his lap, face ashen.

He did not respond.

"Natsu?"

"Is this how you know?" he asked quietly, reading the contents of it. He felt her pain through it. Their joking in the past was a lot harsher looking at it on paper. And the comments from them all were picks at her insecurities. Natsu knew how hard she tried separating herself from her past life and mindset. Which was part of the reason he had so much admiration for her.

And here were all her fears, said by her friends, pinpointed. He now understood her anger earlier. And it was well reaped.

"Yes it is."

"You shouldn't have bought the book."

"I wish I didn't." she muttered, knowing full well he could hear her loud and clear, "It was a lot nicer living in the delusion that my friends had never spoken so poorly and rudely to me. Simpler times indeed."

"We didn't mean any of this."

"That I wasn't some rich girl who is desperate for a boyfriend?"

"No-"

"Or some fiend. Do you know how much that hurt me? And you –" tears finally falling, "never defended me. I defend you all the time."

"I know." He flinched. Guilt sowed into him.

"'You can take the rich girl out of the mansion but not the other way around!'"

"Lucy, let me talk for a second …"

"And why do I have to be small and delicate looking like Levy? Is body shamming the thing now? Because that's stupid and hurtful." Sobs began croaking up from the depths of her sorrow. In an instant Natsu was there. Arms around her, face buried in her hair.

He was surprised she did not push him away.

"We were idiots, dumb bum heads who didn't think of what we were saying or your feelings."

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" the mage snapped.

Smiling into her hair, "You need to know we know you a lot better now, and you completely deserve to yell at all of us tomorrow, say what you want to us, tic for tac."

"No, because then I would be making us even."

"Are you gonna let us wallow in guilt?"

"Yes, because I'm not a douche."

Natsu grimaced, "That hurts a lot more."

"Good."

"And Luce?

"Hmmm?"

"If it my words mean anything right now, I know you. I know you're not some snobby elitist who takes a superior stance above us mindset, and that your one of the most kindest person in my life. And that I don't – none of us really – think your someone that attracts the wrong company, because look what guild your part of!"

Laughing, Lucy wiped her eyes, still holding onto Natsu.

"But Gray is arguable," Natsu pushed, "He's not that awesome."

"Natsu."

"Yeah." Waiting for the sweet remark of thanks.

"If I catch any of you saying that again, I will kill you all."

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Seriously, I don't know where these ideas are coming form. Sorry guys! I lost the thread with the ending.**


End file.
